Emma's Art Stand (41332)
Emma's Art Stand '''is a set released in the winter of 2018. Official Description Spend a day painting in the park with Emma and Chico! Use the scooter to tow LEGO® Friends '''41332 Emma's Art Stand wherever you like with this cool toy for kids. It has double windows that open as a sales hatch, various artwork tiles, a cash register, Heartlake City Park map and a bed for Emma’s cat. Lift off the roof or swing open the entire back of the trailer for easy play inside. There's also a separate area with an easel and stool next to a tree. Includes a mini-doll figure plus cat figure. * Includes an Emma mini-doll figure, plus a Chico the cat figure. * Features an art stand trailer that opens up in 3 different ways, and a sales hatch, cash register and a cat bed, plus a scooter and separate painting area with an easel, stool and a tree. * Accessory elements include a safety helmet, several artwork tiles, price list, Heartlake City Park map, ‘I love Heartlake City' mug, cookie and a bow. * Help Emma paint pictures of all her best friends in their favorite locations around Heartlake City. * Drive around on the scooter to visit friends or tow the art stand to Heartlake City Park. * Look after Chico and put a cool blue bow on his head. * Open up the art stand in 3 different ways for easy play inside this great toy for kids. * Suitable for ages 6-12. * Emma's art stand measures over 3” (9cm) high, 5” (14cm) long and 2” (6cm) wide. * Scooter measures over 1” (5cm) high, 1” (5cm) long and under 1” (1cm) wide. * Combine with 41331 Stephanie's Soccer Practice, 41333 Olivia's Mission Vehicle, 41334 Andrea's Park Performance and 41335 Mia's Tree House for more fun in Heartlake City Park. LEGO Friends Mini-Site Description Emma is towing her art stand behind her cool little scooter to set up in Heartlake City Park — her favorite place to paint caricatures. Swing open the windows to show the paintings she has for sale today and help her operate the cash register. Settle her cat Chico down in his bed for a nap, while Emma sits at the easel to work on her latest masterpiece — her best friends are always her greatest inspiration! Fun Facts * Emma's torso and legs are exclusive to this set. * The picture of the Friends that Emma is working on can be seen completed and framed inside the Friendship House (41340). Gallery Emma's Art Stand Back of Box.jpeg|The set, unboxed and assembled. Emma's Art Stand 1.jpg|Emma's art stand. Emma's Art Stand 2.jpg|Inside the art stand. Emma's Art Stand 3.jpg|Emma towing her trailer along. Emma's Art Stand 4.jpg|The easel, stool and tree. Emma's Art Stand 5.jpg|Emma's mint green scooter. Emma's Art Stand 6.jpg|Emma mini-doll included in the set. Emma's Art Stand Unboxed.jpeg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:2018 Sets Category:Winter 2018 Wave Category:Heartlake City Park Subtheme Category:Emma Sets